


Mistake錯誤(3)

by Nightstars0728



Series: Mistake錯誤 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family History, Introspection, Magic, Naive, Read, Taste disorders, date
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728
Summary: 同時進行兩、三個故事確實會讓腦袋感到混亂但我仍試圖保有他們原本該有的風味以及維持角色的靈魂不過在閱讀自己的文章時，總是覺得想像是非常美好的、但作品卻相當骨感…無論如何，我還是會繼續努力歡迎留下您的想法或意見祝您有個輕鬆的閱讀時光：)
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Mistake錯誤 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776100
Kudos: 2





	Mistake錯誤(3)

**Author's Note:**

> 同時進行兩、三個故事確實會讓腦袋感到混亂  
> 但我仍試圖保有他們原本該有的風味以及維持角色的靈魂  
> 不過在閱讀自己的文章時，總是覺得想像是非常美好的、但作品卻相當骨感…  
> 無論如何，我還是會繼續努力  
> 歡迎留下您的想法或意見
> 
> 祝您有個輕鬆的閱讀時光：)

我懷疑是否該將Toriel的名字說出口，眼前的骷髏看起來非常的…憤怒？我甚至不敢看向他的眼窩，但我知道他還在等待我的回答。

「…我的母親…」  
「母親？」

「不--她、她是幫助我的怪物，我、我…我自己想稱呼她為母親。」  
我可以感覺我的臉紅了起來，一直到現在我才想到這樣的稱呼實在過於逾矩，我為什麼這麼厚臉皮？她失去過兩個孩子！我怎麼可以這麼自私只因為內心的衝動就這樣稱呼她？Toriel當初是不是因為怕傷了我的心才回應我的呢？想起她隱藏在陰影中的背影，我感覺臉上的熱量在快速的退去。

「然後？」  
他的聲音讓我回到現實，從眼角餘光中就能看見他深深的皺起眉骨，他的聲調仍然在谷底徘徊，我將視線放得更低。

「她…她說我可能…可以從他的研究裡得到一些協助？」  
我絞著手指，我可以感覺他在深深的換氣，他在壓抑他的怒氣。

「妳想得到什麼？」  
他快速的扔出問題，像是這樣就能讓聲音裡不要帶太多情緒。但問題的後面就緊緊的聯著秘密，這是密不可分的，但眼前的怪物是可以相信的嗎？

「…我--」  
「人類！」  
Papyrus的嗓門讓我從沙發上抽了一下，他將一盤混合紅色的泥及白色的條狀物放在我面前的矮桌上。

「試試它！我相信妳會喜歡它的！」  
他將叉子塞進我的手裡，Sans並沒有說話，所以…我認為我該照Papyrus的話做？我試著叉起那些東西，但它遠比它看起來的更難，它們不斷的從我的叉子尖端滑開。

「妳應該試著捲動它們！」  
我照做了，但捲起來非常的大，幾乎得將大半盤都捲到我的叉子上，所以我重新做了一次，這次只叉兩條，現在它是一個合適的大小，我朝它吹了一口氣後便將它放進嘴裡。

「如何？」  
我將那些東西留在嘴裡咀嚼、舉著叉子思索，第一次感覺食物竟然可以嚐起來這麼深奧，Sans遞了紙巾給我，一臉期待。

「…我以為會是鹹的？」  
「我以為--妳會更適合甜的？所以我在醬汁裡放了糖跟果醬進去。」  
此時Sans的嘴角正在往下滑，我一邊偷偷觀察他的表情、一邊將第二口塞進嘴巴，但不知為何發出了咔嚓咔嚓的聲音，這個東西咬起來是脆的。

「這是什麼？」  
咬開之後有不同於其它的味道出現，它似乎在我的舌頭上變軟。

「啊，因為堅果沒了，所以我放了穀片，它是我最愛的東西！妳覺得怎麼樣？」  
「我不能說我很懂得料理…但它吃起來非常的豐富而多變，非常神奇！」  
「我就知道妳會欣賞我的義大利麵！」  
這是義大利麵？如果有機會我應該去看看有沒有食譜，這樣東西一直都是這麼有趣的嗎？我試著想再叉一些起來，但在Papyrus離開座位去準備飲品時，Sans阻止我了。

「…聽著，我很感謝妳對他的作品給予這麼大方的評價，提醒我，有機會一定要帶你去mtt的餐廳再重新試試這道料理…但現在不要，我不確定妳吃完它會發生什麼事，讓我處理它。」  
他彈了彈手指，盤子裡的東西不見了、但叉子上的還在，在他發現我試圖將它塞進嘴裡時，他皺著眉再彈了一次手指，我被迫將叉子放回空空如此的盤子上。

「我看見妳將它吃完了！如此快速…我想、我--我需要給妳一個機會！」  
Papyrus伸手抓住我的手，與此同時，我聽見Sans低聲說了一聲no。

「我相信妳一定很想跟我約會，所以我們現在就開始吧！」  
他拉著我往二樓走，留下一臉微妙的Sans在沙發上。

「DA LA！這裡就是我的房間！這裡是這附近最酷的地方！」  
我張望著房間，整理得相當的乾淨，他的床是一個很復古的跑車樣式，桌上擺滿了立體雕塑，牆上還貼有各種圖樣的紙，只是不知為何旁邊放著一箱骨頭。

「那些海報、那些人偶！非常酷對吧？只有聖誕老人知道什麼東西才配得上最偉大的PAPYRUS！」  
我回頭，發現他不知何時換了一套衣服，他原本穿著一件略短的白色金邊圓型鎧甲、搭配紅色的圍巾，現在他戴著一頂帽子、衣服上寫著大大的COOL DUDE，袖子是兩個球形圖樣，臉上發著明亮的橙光。

「哦！你怎麼做到的？」  
「我想那代表妳喜歡它！這是我的約會套裝，我將它穿在衣服下好準備隨時來一場約會！」  
「聽起來非常棒！」  
他的一切看上去非常的可愛，我的嘴角一直都是上揚的。

「呃…我--嗯…」  
他忽然背過身去不知道在做什麼，我偷偷的探頭，發現他在翻閱一本書，書名叫『如何制定完美的約會』，我不知道會有這種書出版？

「我也可以看看嗎？」  
「HYEN AAAA！呃、這個是--」  
他想將書藏到背後，但我非常的好奇，住在Toriel家的那段期間我把她的所有藏書都看過了，在我還在地面上學習的時候，我們通常只能盯著螢幕上的字，老實說那非常的令人疲累，但書本的印字、紙張的香氣以及觸摸它們時的質感！我幾乎不能放手，我不能理解人類要放棄這麼棒的東西，不過地下王國似乎到處都充滿了書本。

「我很喜歡看書…真的不能借我看嗎？」  
「如、如果這麼喜歡看書！我可以帶妳去圖書館！」  
他整個身體都要貼到牆上了，看起來是真的不希望我看見那本書，不過圖書館…聽起來說不定會有我想要的資料，於是我央求他帶我去看看，只是他說我直接進去鎮上可能會有可怕的事情會發生，所以他在衣櫥裡翻找著，最後找出了一個像是角的裝飾。

「裝上它！這樣看起來就會像妳頭上長出了角！」  
我戴上裝飾著角的兜帽、並將領子立起來好遮去我的臉，當我們走出門口時Sans並不在客廳，我暗暗的鬆了一口氣。

我一路將頭低著頭、讓Papyrus為我領路，但他的活潑讓街上所有目光都投注在他身上，這讓我有餘裕可以偷偷觀察怪物的城鎮的模樣，跟人類的街道完全不同，他們互相打招呼、會在街上聊天說話、分享食物，孩子們在街上嬉戲，街上還會做很多不同的裝飾，一分鐘也好，我想再多看看這個美麗的城市。

「我們到了，妳看！」  
我盯著招牌有點疑惑，好像有哪裡怪怪的，但我其實不是非常確定。

「Papyrus，我說過了，圖書館內必須保持安靜。」  
門裡有怪物探出頭來，皺著眉頭向Papyrus抱怨。

「可是我現在還在外面啊？」  
「但你的聲音大聲到裡面都聽得到。」  
「哦---好吧，我會注意的。」  
他的音量確實下降了一些，但仍遠低於標準，不過怪物只是嘆了口氣就將門打開，歡迎我們進去。

裡面有幾個怪物安靜的翻閱著書本，我努力壓抑興奮的心情走向書架，上面擺滿了各種顏色的書，混在一起時看起來非常美麗，一層又一層的書櫃就像藝術品一樣、被整齊且對稱的被陳列著。

「妳好，這裡歡迎所有愛書的怪物，需要我幫忙嗎？」  
剛才向我們搭話的怪物站進櫃檯、他親切的試著為我服務，我趕緊將臉低下，側頭發現Papyrus已經忘情的在另一端的雜誌架看著最新的期刊了。

「不用害羞，這邊的書我都看過，試著說看看妳想找些什麼？」  
「…我、我想找…關於魔法還有結界的書…」  
「魔法的話在那邊的櫃子有一些初階入門，但是結界…這邊現有的書裡非常的少，我記得在最後一個櫃子，是暗紅色的封皮。」  
我低頭感謝他的好意、往最後一個書櫃走，很快的就找到他說的書，然後再繞到另一側的魔法入門那邊抽了幾本，找了個位子便開始翻閱了起來，我先翻了紅色書本的那本書，這看起來是一本歷史書，上面配有一些圖片，閱讀起來非常的流暢易懂，但當我看到戰爭那一段時，我想起了Toriel，每讀過一句，腦海裡就響起她的聲音，就像她用那把溫柔的嗓子在對我說起這些曾經發生過的事。

「小姐，如果不嫌棄的話可以用這個。」  
櫃檯的服務員不知何時走到我身邊，他遞了紙巾給我，此時我才發現我的眼淚滴在了書本上。

「對、對不起！」  
我接過紙巾努力想把被沾濕的書給拍乾，但他阻止了我，又遞了一張新的紙巾過來。

「小姐，我很開心能遇上這麼珍惜書本的怪物，但妳應該更重視自己一點…妳可以把書借回去看，在後面的紙卡簽上妳的名字就可以了。」  
溫柔的笑容掛在他的臉上，但我接過筆正要簽的同時，Papyrus就已經把書接過去了。

「這一些嗎？我一起借就可以了！」  
他掏出了一個印章，圖書館員露出了微妙的表情，但我覺得這很有趣，在櫃檯登記的時候，服務員另外遞了另一本厚一些的書給我。

「雖然舊了一些，但我覺得它寫得很棒，妳可以試著讀看看。」  
Papyrus很快的接過書、流暢的完成了登記動作，，我再次低下頭向他道謝，但Papyrus甚至不讓我幫忙拿一些，我只能急忙的跟在他的後頭往外走，回頭時發現館員還在目送我們，我對他揮了揮手，而他甚至也對我揮手了！怪物們的親切讓我一直處在情緒很滿的狀態，雖然我覺得自己不能算是非常愛哭，但我敢肯定這陣子流過的眼淚比過去十八年來都還要來得多。

回到骷髏之家後，發現Sans不在，於是我們在沙發上靜靜的閱讀從圖書館帶回來的書，完全忘記約會的事，這讓我鬆了一口氣。但在閤上那一本紅色封皮的書時，我卻感到失望，它幾乎只是將七個魔法師封印了整個地下王國的故事說得長一些而已，我需要的是更詳細的說明…

比如說它是如何運作的、怎麼維持這麼久的時間，但想想這些聽起來有點…專業？所以它可能真的不會記載在一般的書裡面，我皺著眉將它擺回桌上，此時館員推薦給我的那本書滑了下來，於是我決定先看它，令人驚訝的是它幾乎馬上抓住了我的視線，上面印著的那些符號快速的掠過我的腦海，我知道我曾經在哪裡看過那些東西，它們不僅僅只是圖案而已！我緊閉雙眼努力回想，我在一定在哪裡看過這些…像是捉到了什麼，我的眼睛不自覺的張開！

一段奇妙的滑舌音符不僅僅是從我的記憶中浮現，它同時也在我嘴裡被唱了出來，不知為何，心跳似乎在以每秒一百公里的速度在搏動，這種感覺讓我覺得不舒服，我抽出背面的紙卡當書籤，將書閤上，也許我今天看了太多的字了。

「人類，妳累了嗎？我確定我還有乾淨的毛巾，樓梯下面有浴室，妳可以先去放鬆一下自己！」  
疲倦和無法平緩的心跳讓我有點顫抖，我想表達謝意，但我最終只能輕輕的點頭並接過他給我的毛巾，我感到自己抱在懷裡的背包非常沉重，我不會使用他們的開關、甚至是被淋了一頭的冷水，最後我將熱水注滿浴缸、用旁邊的水瓢沖洗自己後才泡進去，此時我才真正覺得自己在放鬆。

門外傳來低語聲，似乎是Sans在查看我今天帶了哪些書回來，看著浴缸裡的水波，我忽然覺得自己實在沒有理由繼續打擾他們，剛才在路上似乎有看見旅館？我一邊想著這些，一邊看著頭髮落下的水珠滴在水面上，隨著滴答聲，我放空了思緒，沒有發現自己正緩緩的往下滑動…

當我從鼻子裡吸了一大口水、我才想到要掙扎，但在我的腳不爭氣的滑了一下後、我再度吸進了更多的水！當我盡全力的想將自己推出水面時、我的手腳在哪裡？我使出我最大的努力將自己往上推--

隨著一個巨大的聲響、浴缸似乎破了，我的老天啊！我一邊咳嗽、一邊狼狽的試著從那些鋒利的邊緣跳開，此時門被踹開、但又快速的被關上，在蒸騰的霧氣裡我勉強認出是Papyrus踹的門，然後Sans跳起來捂住Papyrus的眼睛並彈指關門。

嗯…總之我得移到一個氧氣更多的地方，我搖搖晃晃的跳過面上的碎片、盡快穿上衣服並走出浴室，門外的Papayrus將我架到沙發上、試圖讓我舒服一點，而Sans回頭去檢查浴室，當他出來的時候、他的骨指在他的腦袋上發出了搔抓聲。

「真是奇怪…浴室裡發生了怪事。」  
我仍在顫抖，腦袋裡糊成一團，他應該又說了些什麼，但沉默了三秒後我才知道他在對我說話，於是他不得不再問我一次。

「浴室裡充滿了蒸氣，但浴缸除了破掉之外、它裡面完全是乾燥的。孩子，妳做了什麼？」  
「我、我不知道…我想、我…應該在裡面睡著了？然後被水嗆醒--」  
我可以感覺他的眉頭正緊緊的糾在一起，Papyrus推了推桌上的書。

「人類在讀了這本書後就忽然變得很怪…」  
Sans將我用紙卡標記的那一頁打開，他的眉骨達到了一個我從未見過的高度。

「我已經很久沒有為某件事感到如此驚訝--不過…如果由妳自己來說會好很多不是嗎？…在妳為自己骨氣之後。」  
一直到他提醒我時，我才發現自己摒住呼吸，所以我開始換氣，直到自己開始有點暈，而他們仍然非常有耐心的在等待我的回應。

「是的…」  
我比自己想像中的還要勇敢，不過我想這是因為他們讓氣氛緩和下來、讓我不再害怕，我抓住脖子上仍然滑溜的戒指。

「如果我的外公沒騙我的話…我想，我…應該是那七個魔法師之一的後裔。」  
Sans表情沒有任何波動的捂住了Papyrus的嘴、頭都沒回的就阻止了他的尖叫，在Papyrus努力甩開他的手之後，他已經忘了原本的事。

「不要掰我！」  
「可是很有用，相信我，這並不是大聲嚷嚷的好話題。」  
他的兄弟在他的怒濤之中懶散的攤手，好像我剛才說的事根本不值一晾，在Papyrus憤怒的將自己拋到廚房冷靜的時候，Sans靠在沙發扶手、支著下巴。

「那麼，偉大的魔法師後裔，妳想做什麼呢？」  
我低下了頭，事實上是我什麼都沒弄清楚，但是…我的目光落在那本紅色的歷史書上，我想起了Toriel。

「我…我想打破那面屏障。」  
「有誰這麼要求妳了嗎？」  
他的聲音非常的平靜，好像只是在說今天天氣很好，但是我感覺…他是不是在生氣？我的視線往上移，他的笑容仍然在臉上，但是眼眶裡沒有任何的光線。

「妳知道這代表什麼嗎？把妳自己的靈魂送到國王的手上？因為妳覺得妳有責任？」  
我張口想說些什麼，但我忽然覺得…事情好像不是字面上的意思。

「…是、不是----我不知道？…呃，嗯…因為你問了我三個問題？」  
他的眼眶正在縮小…帶點不悅的那種，但我感覺他還在等我繼續說。

「我只是…覺得，嗯，或許可以幫上一點忙？在知道那麼多事情之後，我覺得…我就是…不能置身事外。」  
我感覺沮喪正在打亂我。

「…試試看國王會說什麼，在他收集了六個靈魂之後。」  
「…反正又不虧？如果失敗了我仍然可以---」  
連我自己都覺得自己非常無賴，但話沒說完他就用一口很長的嘆息打斷我，終於，他眼眶裡的光點回來了，我竟然為此鬆了一口氣。

「好吧…我確實知道哪裡可以找到妳想要的東西。」  
「所以我們可以去？」  
回答的是Papyrus，他從廚房裡探出頭來。

「…是啊，明天。」  
Papyrus在廚房開始扭了起來，但此時Sans的嘴角上揚了。

「…真是不幸，看樣子我必須要好幾天沒辦法洗澡了呢。」  
Papyrus的腰忽然卡在一個很奇怪的角度。

「SANS---你不-----」  
「因為太不缸好了啊。」  
「SANSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS！！！」  
看樣子Papyrus一定會拼盡全力在明天出門前，想辦法修好那個浴缸。


End file.
